


Experimentation

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2), RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: DC NSFW [24]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking Machine, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, killerflashvibe - Freeform, light medical play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Caitlin and Cisco experiment with Barry's new abilities





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.com
> 
> https://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

“And that is two from prostate massage alone.” Cisco made a note as Barry gave a soft sob as he came for the second time with Caitlin’s fingers inside of him.

“Shall we move on Doctor Snow?” Cisco asked as he kissed Caitlin’s neck as she withdrew her wet fingers from Barry.

“We shall, first let’s see how many we can get with this.” Caitlin she patted a Sybian that Cisco had set up while Barry was being finger fucked relentlessly.

“I love your mind.” Cisco grinned as he helped the still out of Speedster up onto his knees, loving the way his cock was already hardening again.

“I know, maybe if he comes two more times you can suck him off.” Caitlin suggested to Cisco whose eyes lit up at the idea of being able to get his lips around Barry’s cock.

Cisco helped lower Barry onto the machine, the large dildo easily sliding into the Speedster’s open hole. Barry whined and clutched Cisco tightly as his mouth went slack as he was filled completely in a way Caitlin’s fingers hadn’t been able to before.

“He seems lost for words.” Cisco made an audio note of the state Barry was in as Caitlin turned the machine on to the medium setting. Barry let out a loud cry as his back arched and hips trembled under the vibrations. His cock already weeping and Barry’s body started to move on it’s own so he was soon riding the dildo at much quicker speed than a normal person could.

“When in control super speed comes into play.” Caitlin smiled as she jotted that fact down on her clipboard while Cisco watched amazed at the sight of Barry fucking himself on the machine.

“He’s so perfect. Do you hear that Barry, you’re so, so perfect.” Cisco took Barry’s face in his hands, loving the way Barry’s eyes were glazed over but he got a lopsided smile in return and an awkward kiss to his palm before Barry was arching violently letting out a familiar cry as he came hard. His cum covering his stomach joining the dried cum already located there.

“Praise kink.” Caitlin noted with a smile as Cisco kissed Barry gently while turning the machine up to the final level that made the toy rotate inside of him. Barry let out a gasping sob at the new feelings and his hips moved even faster while his cock rapidly hardened once again.

Barry grabbed the front of the machine as he pressed his hips down against the dildo inside of him with need clear in his movements.

“One more time love, then Cisco will suck you off, just one more time.” Caitlin crooned as she raked her fingers through his damp hair making Barry keen at the way her nails scraped against his scalp.

“Come on Barry, come for us.” Cisco joined in as he leaned down to lick and suck at the Speedster’s nipples. Almost right away Barry let out a cry as he came hard, Cisco moved back in time having felt the way Barry vibrated right before he orgasmed.

“His nipples are sensitive as hell.” Cisco grinned at Caitlin who looked interested in this new development.

“Go on Cisco give Barry his reward.” Caitlin ordered laughing lightly when Cisco scurried to get on his stomach in order to wrap his lips around Barry’s slowly hardening cock, easily coaxing it to full length with his talented tongue.

Barry kept his hands in place knowing that if he moved them he was liable to topple over and he didn’t want Cisco to stop. His mouth and tongue felt like heaven as they moved around his over sensitive cock. While the toy kept vibrating and rubbing at his walls, hitting his prostate that made him whimper and spill beads of pre-cum into Cisco’s mouth.

“He tastes good too Doctor Snow.” Cisco spoke as he mouthed his way along the whole length of Barry’s cock before running the flat of his tongue across the head of the Speedster’s cock teasingly loving the way Barry bucked unconsciously into his mouth needing more.

“Noted, now I want to see him come again.” Caitlin was petting Barry’s hair as she had him rest his head back against her chest while she watched, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter at the sight of the two.

“Understood Doctor Snow.” Cisco winked before the long haired man ducked his head back down and started to suck and swallow Barry’s cock in earnest. Barry let out pathetic sounds as he felt another orgasm rear up, with a weak cry Barry came for the 5th time that night. Cisco swallowed every bit of his cum before licking his cock clean. Cisco stood up and tugged Caitlin into a kiss to share the taste of Barry between them.

“He does taste good.” Caitlin licked her lips when their parted. She looked down to see Barry basically unconscious against her chest, she turned the machine off and together she and Cisco managed to get him onto his side on the bed.

“You did so well for us today Barry love, tomorrow we’ll see how many more we can wring from you. Right now just rest our perfect Speedster.” Cisco promised as he let Barry rest his head on his chest while Caitlin spooned the brunet from behind hands splayed out on his chest.

“Tomorrow we’ll bring more toys.” Caitlin promised as she nuzzled his shoulders.

“Mkay, love ya.” Barry’s words were slurred and his voice raw but the fact he made the effort to speak those words to them made it all worth it.


End file.
